borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough
Being an RPG, Borderlands is all about missions, but mastering the missions alone is just one step to beating the game. As players traverse the land of Pandora they will find many different enemies, friends, weapons, ammunition and much more. To aid in getting through this an overview of the primary missions and game controls has been provided below. *Missions *Playable Characters *Enemies *Weapons *NPCs *Vehicles Main mission line Arid Badlands #Fresh Off The Bus – Guardian Angel #The Doctor Is In – Dr. Zed #Skags At The Gate – Dr. Zed #Claptrap Rescue – Claptrap #Fix'er Upper – Dr. Zed #Blinding Nine-Toes – Dr. Zed #Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha – Dr. Zed #Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food – T.K. Baha #Got Grenades? – T.K. Baha #Nine-Toes: Take Him Down – T.K. Baha #Nine-Toes: Time To Collect – T.K. Baha #Job Hunting – Dr. Zed #Catch-A-Ride – Scooter #Bone Head's Theft – Scooter #The Piss Wash Hurdle – Scooter #Return To Zed – Scooter #Sledge: Meet Shep – Dr. Zed #Sledge: The Mine Key – Shep Sanders #Sledge: To The Safe House – Shep Sanders #Sledge: Battle For The Badlands – Shep Sanders Dahl Headland #Leaving Fyrestone – Dr. Zed #Getting Lucky – Ernest Whitting #Powering The Fast Travel Network – Lucky Zaford #Road Warriors: Hot Shots – Lucky Zaford #Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse – Lucky Zaford New Haven #Power To The People – Helena Pierce #Seek Out Tannis – Helena Pierce #Meet 'Crazy' Earl – Patricia Tannis #Get Off My Lawn! – Crazy Earl #Hair Of The Dog – Crazy Earl #The Next Piece – Crazy Earl #Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous – Patricia Tannis #Jaynistown: A Brother's Love – Taylor Kobb #Jaynistown: Spread The Word – Taylor Kobb #Jaynistown: Getting What's Coming To You – Erik Franks #Jaynistown: Unintended Consequences – Erik Franks #Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess – Helena Pierce #Another Piece Of The Puzzle – Guardian Angel #Not Without My Claptrap – Patricia Tannis Salt Flats #The Final Piece – Patricia Tannis #Get Some Answers – Patricia Tannis #Find The Echo Command Console – Patricia Tannis #Reactivate the ECHO Comm System – Patricia Tannis #Find Steele – Patricia Tannis #Destroy The Destroyer – Guardian Angel #Bring The Vault Key To Tannis – Patricia Tannis Special PC features Exporting bmp files of items In any menu right click on the item in question. Select the export screen shot option. The picture should then be in the my documents folder in the My Games / Borderlands. From there, you can use any number of programs to change it to a PNG image. The game currently saves item cards as portable network graphics (.png) by default. Adjusting text lines for items # Go to where Borderlands is installed and navigate to the following directory: Borderlands\WillowGame\Localization\INT\ # Find the gd_globals.INT file and *BACK IT UP*. # Open the gd_globals.INT file with Notepad and find the following line: AttributePresentationTranslation="$NUMBER$ $CONSTRAINT$ $DESCRIPTION$" # Replace it with: AttributePresentationTranslation=$NUMBER$ $CONSTRAINT$ $DESCRIPTION$ (You can modify the font size to your liking, however, size 14 does well to show up to 5 lines, which is the current hardcoded limit.) Some (very high level) items have been rumored to have 6 lines, so an even smaller text size could be used instead. Control schemes The controls between the two console platforms are basically identical to each other. Ground combat Vehicle combat Category:Content